


Fantastic Beasts and The Mystery of The Lestranges

by orphan_account



Series: Scamander's War [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: International Confederation of Wizards (Harry Potter), MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Multi, Newt Scamander is a Sweetheart, Not Canon Compliant - Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Newt tries to get his travel ban lifted but is rejected, help arrives from America to help him in his search for the Obscurus, Credence Barebone.
Relationships: Abernathy/Langdon Shaw, Albus Dumbledore & Newt Scamander, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein & Jacob Kowalski & Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Theseus Scamander/Original Male Character(s), Tina Goldstein/Achilles Tolliver, Yusuf Kama & Theseus Scamander, Yusuf Kama/Nagini
Series: Scamander's War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781812
Kudos: 42





	1. The Ministry's Rejection

Newt was sitting alone in a dingy waiting area, he was staring absently ahead. After a few seconds, he felt something tugging at his sleeve, he looked down to see that Pickett was swinging on a loose thread. 

The thread snapped and one of his buttons went rolling down the corridor, Newt and Pickett stared at it transfixed. Then they began to chase after it, Newt arrived first and as he picked it up, a female voice said. "They're ready for you, Newt."

Newt looked up to see Leta Lestrange standing in front of him, wearing a pink dress. He stuffed the button and Pickett into his pocket before he asked in a steady voice. "What are you doing here, Leta?"

"Theseus and Mr. Fawley thought it would be good if I joined the 'Ministry family'." 

Newt tried to not flinch as he remembered that Leta and George absolutely hated each other but they acted friendly in front of Theseus so he wouldn't notice anything off. "Did they actually say the words 'Ministry family' ?" She laughed lightly as they walked down the corridor. "That sounds like something they would say."

"Theseus was disappointed that you haven't come to dinner more often. Once a month is that often." Leta chastised calmly.

"I've been busy."

"He's your brother, Newt, he likes to spend with you. And so do I."

Newt breathed in deeply as he saw that Pickett was climbing up his coat lapel. He opened his breast pocket and said. "Oi, you! Hop in."

Pickett climbed in as Leta questioned. "Why do strange creatures love you so much?"

"There are no strange creatures- only blinkered people." They finished together. Leta smiled brightly which Newt returned but his smile wasn't as bright.

"How long did you get in detention for saying that to Prendergast?"

"A month I think." Newt remembered how Theseus had burst into laughter when he found out the reason for the month long detention.

"And I set off a Dungbomb under his desk so that I could join you, do you remember?" Leta asked as Theseus started walking towards them.

"No I don't. Sorry." She came to a halt as Newt walked towards his brother with a smile on his face.

"Hello." 

Leta announced without waiting. "We were talking about Newt coming for dinner."

Theseus nodded distractedly. "Really? Before we go in there-"

"I know this is my first attempt but you have been teaching me so that I know what to say." Bewt smiled which Theseus returned.

"This isn't going to be easy, you know? Just try and keep an open mind, will you? And maybe a little less like-" He gestured towards Pickett, Newt's blue jacket and his messy hair.

"Me?" Newt interrupted as he remembered the letters that George had sent him to prepare him for this.

"It wouldn't hurt." Theseus replied with affection in his voice. "Come on let's go."

He led Newt into the office where Torquil Travers, the Director of Magical Law Enforcement; Rudolph Spielman, the ICW's Head of Incarceration and Leroy Turner, the American Envoy to the ICW were all sitting around a table.

Newt sat down as Travers barked. "The hearing commences." A quill began to write as Travers opened a file that was in front of him. "You want to travel internationally, why?"

"Because I want to see some of my friends in New York." Newt answered as he remembered that George had written to 'give detail but not too much detail'. 

Spielman said calmly. "Subject cooperative and answered question truthfully. Why exactly did you travel to New York, Mr. Scamander?"

All three looked at Newt as he answered. "It was a field trip. I was collecting material for my book-"

"You destroyed half of New York!" Travers growled as he looked down at pictures of the destruction of New York.

"That's actually factually incorrect on two counts-"

"Newt!" Theseus hissed sternly but he was sure that Turner had snorted but hid it under a cough.

Travers took a deep breath. "Mr. Scamander, it is clear that you are frustrated and frankly, so are we. In the spirit of compromise, we would like to make you a proposition."

Newt glanced warily at Theseus, who nodded as if to say listen. "What kind of proposition?"

"The committee will lift your travel ban under one condition." Spielman began as he leaned forward. "You join the Ministry, specifically, your brother's department."

Turner barked angrily. "That would be impossible! President Picquery has already offered Mr. Scamander a job as a consultant under Mr. Graves' department."

"No- I wouldn't do that. Theseus is the Auror, I'm the researcher. My talents lie elsewhere." 

Travers explained with a steady voice. "Mr. Scamander, the wizarding and non-wizarding worlds have been at peace for over a century. Grindelwald wants to see that peace destroyed, and for certain members of our community his message is very seductive. Many purebloods believe it is their birthright to rule not only our world but the non-magical one as well. They see Grindelwald as their hero, and Grindelwald sees this boy as a weapon to see all this come true."

Newt leaned forward as Credence's face appeared in front of him. "I'm sorry but you are talking about Credence as if he is still alive."

"He survived, Newt." Theseus murmured in a quiet voice which made Newt stop cold. He nodded in reply as he continued. "He's still alive. He left New York months ago and our intelligence told us that he is somewhere in Europe."

"And you want me to hunt him down and kill him?"

"Same old Scamander." Newt noticed that Travers, Spielman, Turner and Theseus all looked uncomfortable as Gunar Grimmson appeared from around a pillar.

"What's he doing here? 

"To do the job that you are too soft to do." Newt looked furious as Grimmson walked towards he image and said. "Is this it."

The magizoologist stood up and stormed towards the door. Travers called after him, sounding apologetic. "Travel documents denied!"

Spielman suggested quietly. "What if we have Ms. Lestrange hunt down the Obscurus? It would be a lot cheaper."

"You are right. Auror Scamander, go tell her." Turner stood up and all but flew out of the door.

———————————————————————————————

Theseus chased after Newt as he called. "Newt!" Newt stopped and turned around. "You think that I like the idea of Grimmson any more then you do?"

"I don't want to hear you justify it, 'Seus." 

"You have to pull your head out of the sand!" 

Newt sounded exasperated as he replied. "Okay, here we go. Selfish...irresponsible." 

"You know, the time is coming when everyone has to choose a side. That includes you, Newt! Everyone has to choose one in the end."

"I don't do sides. I thought you already knew that."

"What was New York then? You know which side Percival will be on." Newt turned around and was about to walk away when Theseus hugged him. "C'mere." 

Newt was about to pull away when Theseus breathed into his ear. "They are watching you. Be careful."

———————————————————————————————

Newt was walking briskly down one of London's many streets when he noticed that a man was following him. He turned into a dark alley and pointed his wand at the man before he whispered. "Ventus."

Newt leaned against the wall of the dark alleyway when a black glove appeared in front of him, it gave a little wave before it pointed towards the roof of St. Paul's Cathedral. On the dome, a small human figure gave a little wave.

Newt apparated to the roof with the glove in his hand, he handed the man his glove back before he said in amusement. "Dumbledore. Were the less conspicuous rooftops full then?"

Albus Dumbledore just smiled in reply before he raised his wand. "I do like a view. Nebulus." A swirling fog filled the entirety of London and they disapparated.

They passed the Landseer lions before Dumbledore asked. "How was it?" 

"They're convinced that I didn't just go to New York for my book." Newt explained in answer.

"They don't suspect that I did send you?"

"They don't I made sure to not mention anything about you." Newt looked up at one of the lions that they had passed before he continued. "You told me where to find that trafficked Thunderbird, Dumbledore. You knew that I would have to take him home and you knew that I would go through a muggle port in New York.'

"I've always had an affinity with magical birds. Did you know that in my family there is a legend that says a phoneix will come to any Dumbledore who needs it. They say that my great-great-grandfather had one that took flight when he died. It never returned." 

"With respect, I have a feeling that isn't the reason why you sent my to New York." A silhouette of a man appeared in the fog and Dumbledore grabbed Newt's arm before they disapparated.

They appeared in Victoria bus station and they started to walk again. Dumbledore said. "Credence is in Paris, Newt. Well, he has just arrived there but he is searching for his family. Have you heard rumours about his real identity?"

Newt shook his head before he replied. "No, I haven't."

"They say that he is the missing son of a famous French pureblood family. A son that everyone believed lost..."

"Not Leta's brother." Newt looked astonished. "Surely the Blacks would know wouldn't they?"

"You would think but Sirius Black II has told the purebloods that the family tapestry still says he is missing. But that doesn't matter, an Obscurus grows out of the absence of love as a dark twin. If Credence has a real brother or sister then he could still be saved." Dumbledore paused for several seconds before he continued. "Credence in Paris means that he is in danger or is a danger to others. We may not know who he is it but it is best that we find him. I do hope that you will be the one to find him."

A card appeared in Dumbledore's hand which made Newt look at it suspiciously. "What's that?"

"It's the address of a very old acquaintance of mine. A safe house in Paris, reinforced in with enchantments." 

"Safe house? Why would I need a safe house?"

"One hopes that you won't, but should things go wrong then you would need a place to to have a cup of tea."

"No! Absolutely not." They apparated onto Lambeth Bridge as Dumbledore looked at Newt with disappointment. "I'm banned from International travel, if they find out that I travel out of the country then I will be locked up in Azkaban."

"You know why I admire you Newt?" Newt looked dumbfounded so the professor continued. "You don't seek power or popularity. You simply ask, is the thing right in itself? If it is, then I must do it, no matter the cost." Dumbledore started to walk away.

"Why can't you do it?"

"I can't move against Grindelwald, it has to be you. I don't blame you though, I'd probably refuse if I was in your shoes as well." Dumbledore disapparated before Newt could say anything else.

"Oh, c'mon!" Dumbledore's empty glove appeared again, it placed the card in Newt's breast pocket and it tapped the pocket before it disappeared. "Dumbledore!" 

Newt disapparated as the glove disappeared as well. He was quite annoyed with Dumbledore but he knew that he was going to Paris.


	2. Friends Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt arrives home to see that assistance from America has arrived.

Newt was about unlocked the front door of his house when he noticed that the lights in the living room where flashing on and off. He opened the door cautiously and noticed that a baby niffler was swaying back and forth on a brass cord from the lamp. After a few seconds, it succeeded in pulling the cord off before it noticed Newt. It scampered away with cord, knocking over objects as it tried to run away.

A second baby niffler sitting on a pair of weighing scales, it was pinned down by the galleons that it was trying to move away with. Newt noticed that the first niffler was running across the dining table so he placed a pan down on it. The pan kept moving but at a slower pace than before.

He picked up an apple and threw it at the scales, which sent the second baby niffler flying into the air. Newt quickly caught both of them as they were falling before he tucked them into his pocket.

Newt headed towards the door which led down to the basement and as he was opening it he noticed that a third baby niffler was sitting on the cork of a champagne bottle. The cork popped and it sent the baby niffler flying towards the door and down towards the basement. 

He shook his head before he made his way down the stairs, calling. "Bunty! Bunty! Bunty, the baby nifflers escaped again."

Bunty, his assistant rushed to swiftly put the baby niffler back in the proper enclosure. "I'm sorry Newt. They must have picked the lock when I was feeding the Augreys."

"Not to worry. At least they didn't steal an Auror's pocket watch like the mother did in America." Newt rambled as he and Bunty made their way through the enclosures. 

"I've fed everyone, Pinky's had his nose drops and-"

"And Elsie?" Newt shrugged off his coat and set it down on a chair. 

"Elsie's droppings are nearly normal now." 

"Good, you can clock of now." Newt looked down at her fingers. "I've told you to leave the Kelpie to me."

"That wound needs more oniment-" Bunty protested as Newt looked disappointed.

"I don't want you to loose fingers over it." Newt marched over to a large pool of black water, Bynty trotting behind him. "You should go home now, Bunty, you must be exhausted."

"You know the Kelpie's easier with two." She looked hopeful as Newt unlocked a bridle. "Perhaps you should take your shirt off."

Newt replied obviously. "I'll dry off easy enough." He smiled before he jumped into the water. The Kelpie jumped out of the water, it seemed it was intent on drowning Newt. He wrapped his arms around it's neck before it dived under water.

The Kelpie burst back out of the water and it was bridled now. Newt slid back off with his shirt completely drenched with water. "Bite Bunty again and there'll be trouble, mister. Ointment, Bunty?"

She passed it over and Newt spread it over the wound on the Kelpie's neck. They were distracted by a crash from upstairs. "What was that?"

"I don't know. But you should go home now." Newt cast a spell to dry his clothes. 

"Should I call the Ministry?"

"No. Just go home." Newt began to climb up the stairs with his wand drawn when a familiar voice made him smile.

Hw looked through a gap through the door and saw that Jacob Kowalski and Queenie Goldstein were standing in the living room. Jacob was holding the remaining pieces of Newt's vase that he had broken.

"Just give it to me...just give it to me, sweetie, just give it to me." Her voice was a whisper until she noticed Newt. "Give it to me."

"He doesn't care." But at Queenie's look Jacob handed her the vase. He looked at Newt and called. "Newt! Get over here!"

As he approached Queenie wrapped him in a hug. "We hope you don't mind. It's raining cats and dogs out there. London's cold."

"Cousee I don't mind. What exactly are you doing here?" Queenie held up her hand which had a ring on it. "But I thought that you couldn't marry in America."

Jacob laughed as he explained. "We are getting married here Newt."

Newt smiled then looked around in confusion. "Where's Tina? Ate Percival and George here too?"

Queenie shared a look with Jacob before she answered. "I don't know about the latter two but Tina's in Paris looking for the Obscurus under President Picquery's orders. The only problem is that she has gone missing, she hasn't reported to the American Ambassador in France."

Newt drew his wand and summoned his case and coat which prompted looks of confusion from the other two. "Credence is in Paris. That's where I'm going."

"We are coming with you." Jacob said but he just stared at Newt when he tried to protest.

"Fine. But we will be travelling illegally so should we get caught then we could get arrested."

"Travelling illegally? I find it very hard to believe that you would do that Newt." The accent of a British aristocrat said. Newt immediately recognised the voice without the seeing the man's face. "Theseus and I taught you better than that."

"It's nice to see you as well, George."

George Fawley entered the room with a massive smile on his face, he hugged Newt before he stepped aside to let Percival Graves enter the room. George turned and ordered. "Abernathy! You and Langdon need to find us a easy way to get down to Dover." At Percival's look he explained. "There is a man down there that let's you use an illegal portkey for a price."

"How exactly did you know to come?" Queenie inquired as she watched Newt and Percival kiss.

"My godfather is Torquil Travers, the Director of Magical Law Enforcement. We exchange letters on a bi-weekly and he mentioned that Credence was in Paris. When you two came to England I immediately worked out who you were going to visit."

Newt looked surprised he had never heard George mention anything about Travers. But it did explain why he had a large repertoire of spells. George looked at Percival and said quietly. "My father and President Picquery made an agreement. I would train Abernathy to be the head of the Department of Foreign Affairs and International Relations. And then I would become the Minister of Foreign Affairs. So-"

"So you will be returning to the Ministry." Percival finished, he didn't sound angry but understanding. "It is the right choice. You can make a lot of change in there."

George smiled as Abernathy returned and whispered something into his ear. "Right! Come on then. Abernathy has got us tickets on a train that will arrive in Dover in the early hours of the morning."

Newt raised his hand and the lights dimmed, blinds closed and a note appeared for Bunty. He also summoned the mother niffler which he placed into his case while George and Percival looked st him with smiles on their faces.


	3. The Ball of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus and Leta attend a ball hosted by Lord and Lady Greengrass

Theseus and Leta entered Greengrass Manor with fake smiles on their face, Theseus dressed in tails that he had been gifted at Christmas many years ago and Leta was dressed in a silk, black dress. Theseus only recognised several purebloods that were in the ballroom.

Henry Potter with his wife, Lady Elizabeth Potter were talking to Lord and Lady Bones about the Wizengamot. Lord Greengrass was conversing with Lord Nott and Lady Parkinson.

Lord Hyperion Malfoy, the Baron of Wiltshire was in the corner with Lord Yaxley, Lord Selwyn and Sirius Black II. Lady Malfoy was in the centre of the room with Ladies Greengrass, Zabini, Nott and Fawley.

The Minister of Magic, Hector Fawley was talking with Minister Podmore and Travers about Grindelwald. Leta spoke after they surveyed the room. "I will find us some wine before we speak to some of them."

Theseus nodded with a distracted look on his face, Leta didn't say anything else but went off to find two glasses of wine. He looked to where Leta used to be standing and almost smiled as he imagined George standing next to him in tails.

The other man would say in a flirtatious manner. "You should really where that more often." 

Theseus could almost hear him say that and closed his eyes as he thought how different his life would be if he had asked George to come back to Britain with him.

"You do know that it isn't too late to fix the mistake you made?" Theseus opened his eyes to see that Lord Tiberius Greengrass was standing next to him. 

"I'm afraid that I have no idea of what you are speaking of."

"Really?" Tiberius raised an eyebrow before he chastised softly. "You must be a idiot then. I and many other in our year could see how you felt about each other. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws even had a bet to see how long it would take you to get together."

Theseus was shocked, he never knew that it had been that obvious when they were at Hogwarts. He had always thought that he had hidden it well enough so that no one would notice. He croaked after several minutes of silence. "I don't know how to fix it."

"Who won?"

Tiberius just smiled in return before he pulled a slip of parchment from his suit pocket. He handed it to Theseus before saying. "If you do see George again then give him this. There have been whispers in the social circles about her."

Theseus read the parchment before he replied in a quiet murmur. "What exactly do you want him to do about her?"

"Apparently, she is pregnant." Tiberius paused as the Boots passed them. "The child is most likely a half-blood so the grandfather is out so is the father. George is her cousin through the marriage of his grandfather and if the child is raised correctly then we could expect great things from them."

"I'll pass it on the next time I see him." Tiberius nodded before he walked off to go speak with the Potters.

Leta reappeared with two glasses of wine and she passed one to him before she asked in a sweet voice. "What did he want?"

"To ask about New York." Theseus blurted out the first thing to come to mind. He didn't know why but he felt he he couldn't trust her with what he had been told. 

Leta frowned, she wasn't pleased about him running off to New York just so he could help Newt. 'Well at least it wasn't Fawley.' She thought. Leta was stopped from saying anything else as Henry Potter appeared with a bright smile.

"Theseus! I do still hope that you remember the invitation I gave you." Henry smile grew even bigger when Theseus nodded in reply. "My brother, Hadrian has been wondering when he will get to me you. Fleamont has as well."

"I look forward to finally meeting your brother and son. I hope you don't mind me asking but is Elizabeth pregnant again?'

Henry nodded, his eyes were wild but he turned his attention to Leta. "Leta, a pleasure. I assume that you have enjoyed meeting Lord Rhadamantus as Lord of the British Lestramges."

"I have, Lord Potter." Leta said , her tone switching from sweet to graceful and respectful.

"I do have to say though, it is quite disturbing that several prominent Lords have jumped on the bandwagon of thinking that your brother is alive." Henry's tone held something unrecognisable to the two people standing in front of him. "Lord Malfoy, Lord Black and I are all disgusted at their dishonorable actions. Now, I must talk to Lord Zabini."

Theseus stared after Henry as he walked away to converse with Lord Mikhail Zabini, an Italian pureblood. He couldn't tell if Henry was saying that Corbus Lestrange was alive or if he wasn't.

Leta stared after him with a unreadable expression like she didn't actually believe a word he said. "I find it very unlikely that the Blacks, Potters and Malfoys actually agree on something."

"All three of them fought against the Minister during the Great War." Theseus was shocked that Leta didn't know about that. "I heard from Henry that the Wizengamot debates were legendary. Accusations of betrayal, siding with the enemy and cowardice. I imagine that George would have loved it."

Leta noticed the longing on his face and she immediately knew that they wouldn't be marrying. She had always knew that Theseus hadn't loved her, she had just wondered how long thqh would last before he came to his senses. Leta knew that if he didn't come to his senses then she would force him to confess his feelings.

Theseus knew that he would have to confess the truth at some point or he would be trapped in a marriage that would make his life miserable. He just hoped that he could fix his past mistakes before it was too late. He held at a hand as tha Ben struck up a slow tune. "Would you care to dance, dar-Leta?'

"Lead on." Theseus led Leta onto the dance floor and they started to sway across the floor.


End file.
